


Peter Gets Paddled

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Bucky, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, daddy!Bucky, little!peter, littlespace, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Peter is feeling pouty. Bucky fixes that with a good spanking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Peter Gets Paddled

Peter stomped his foot and crossed his arms, looking up with a pout. His nose was scrunched up as he frowned. 

"I don't  _ wanna _ !" Peter yelled, voice high and petulant.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His patience was running thin. Peter had been refusing to get dressed so they could leave for the past 20 minutes. If it got to a half hour, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Baby, you have to change out of your pajamas. You can still wear something comfortable, just not your sleep clothes." He tried to keep his tone level and avoid upsetting Peter further, but that was growing increasingly difficult. 

"No! Wanna keep my jammies on!"

Peter flopped back onto the couch and burrowed under the blanket. He didn't want to get dressed or leave their apartment or be around other people. Interaction felt like too much effort and all he wanted was to stay cozy and safe inside.

He heard Bucky walk over to the couch and tightened his grip on the blanket, thinking Bucky would try to pull it away. But instead, he was scooped up while still wrapped in the blanket. Peter relaxed a little, hoping that Bucky had given in and would let them stay home.

Getting settled on the bed had Peter snuggling into all the blankets with a smile instead of pouting. He always felt comfy in bed, a place of safety and warmth. Bucky's footsteps faded as he walked away and Peter peeked out curiously to see what he was doing. 

Bucky was at their special dresser and Peter perked up with a small smile. Were they going to play instead? He liked their playtime. 

But when Bucky turned around again, he was holding a paddle. Peter whimpered and his smile disappeared as he sunk down into the blankets again. 

"Daddy, noo…" Peter whined, sounding apologetic already.

"Yes, baby. You've been naughty all day, and refusing to listen to me was the last straw. Pull your pants down and bend over the edge of the bed." Bucky's voice was deep and steady, leaving no room for disobedience.

Even as he whined again, Peter moved to follow his instructions. He pushed the blankets away before sliding down to the edge of the bed. In the proper position, he pushed his pajama pants down to bare his ass.

There were faint marks from their last session - fading bruises and thin lines from the cane. They weren't scars, Bucky didn't break skin. But they lingered anyway and likely wouldn't fade any time soon.

Bucky set the paddle down next to Peter's hip and spread both hands over his ass. Peter bit his lip and gripped the sheets to stay still, knowing that squirming around would only make it worse.

"You got such a pretty ass, baby. I love marking it up," Bucky said as if to himself.

Peter blushed and shifted a little. The compliments always got to him so easily. He felt warmth pool in his lower belly and his skin prickled with sensitivity as Bucky moved around behind him.

"I'll start slow. When I feel like you've learned your lesson, I'll stop. You remember your words?"

Bucky's voice was a little softer when he asked. Safewords were always important, and after decades of abuse, he always insisted on clear consent and established safeguards. 

"Green, yellow, red. Or strawberry," Peter recited.

"Good boy." Bucky bent down to press a kiss to Peter's cheek before straightening up again and grabbing the paddle.

Bucky took another moment to appreciate how pretty Peter's ass was before swinging the paddle down. It landed with a sharp  _ smack _ and Peter yelped as he jolted in place. They both knew that it wasn't Bucky's full strength. Peter had experienced that before for breaking a very important rule and dreaded ever experiencing it again.

For now, Bucky wouldn't be too harsh. But he wouldn't be lenient either. He didn't give Peter much time to recover between swats, barely a few seconds. The paddle landed again and again, soon coloring Peter's ass a pretty pink.

Bucky paused and ran a hand over Peter's pink skin, humming thoughtfully at how warm his skin was. Peter was whimpering and trying his hardest to keep from squirming too much. He had tears down his cheeks and his lip was red and swollen from biting it.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

Peter just huffed and hunched his shoulders, trying to hide his face. He didn't want to talk, he still felt pouty. Bucky took that as permission to keep going since Peter clearly hadn't learned his lesson. 

Without warning, Bucky swung the paddle down again. Peter cried out and jerked in place, unprepared for the impact. The smack was harder than before and Bucky continued with the same force, again giving Peter barely a few seconds between each hit.

Before long, Bucky heard the sounds of Peter crying over the smacks and his whines. He finally set the paddle aside and leaned in close, avoiding touching Peter's red ass.

"Are you sorry now?" Bucky asked, lifting a hand to brush Peter's hair away from his face.

Peter sniffled and nodded, looking truly apologetic. "M'sorry, daddy," he whimpered out.

"Good boy." Bucky pressed a kiss to Peter's temple before standing up again and slowly rubbing his back. "Stay here, I'm gonna get the lotion and aloe."

Peter couldn't move even if he wanted to so he just nodded again. Bucky took the paddle back to their toy dresser and swapped it out for the items he needed. Back with Peter, he was exceedingly gentle as he first rubbed the aloe over Peter's warm, red ass.

The poor boy hissed in pain and squirmed a bit, which Bucky didn't reprimand. He knew Peter was feeling overwhelmed and sensitive and wouldn't hold it against him. After the aloe soaked in, Bucky rubbed lotion on too, as an extra protection against discomfort.

"There we go, all set." Bucky wiped his hands off then laid down next to Peter and gently stroked his cheek. "You're my good baby, y'know that? I love you."

Peter sniffled again and wiggled to press close to Bucky, tucking against his chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter to hold him close, gently rubbing his back and murmuring praise to him.

More time passed as Peter came back to himself, breathing evening out and tears drying out. When he finally felt clear-headed again, he peeked up and pressed a kiss to Bucky's jaw.

"Hey, baby. You back?" Bucky smiled at Peter and cupped his cheek.

"Mmh, yeah. Are we still going out?"

Bucky glanced aside to the clock on their nightstand. He would still like to go see their friends, but he wouldn't force Peter to go out at that point. Not after he dropped so hard.

"If you want. We still got time to go see everyone."

Peter hummed in thought as he nuzzled against Bucky's hand. His ass burned and it would likely be hard to sit. But it would be nice to see their friends again.

"Yeah, we can go. Will you pick out my clothes?" Peter peeked up at Bucky with a smile, hoping he could be sweet and make up for his tantrum earlier.

"Sure, baby," Bucky said with a chuckle. He pressed a kiss to Peter's head before standing and tucking a blanket around him to keep him warm as he gathered clothes.

Peter could be a brat sometimes, but he really was a sweet boy. And Bucky was infinitely to have Peter as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr too @frobster !


End file.
